Neurostimulation has been proposed as a therapy for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure, epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders, obesity, inflammatory diseases, and movement disorders. Neurostimulation may be delivered acutely for acute conditions or may be delivered more chronically for chronic conditions. Furthermore, neurostimulation may be delivered to a variety of neural targets, such as peripheral neural targets, spinal neural targets, motor nerve targets and autonomic nerve targets.
The autonomic nervous system (ANS) regulates “involuntary” organs, while the contraction of voluntary (skeletal) muscles is controlled by somatic motor nerves. Examples of involuntary organs include respiratory and digestive organs, and also include blood vessels and the heart. Often, the ANS functions in an involuntary, reflexive manner to regulate glands, to regulate muscles in the skin, eye, stomach, intestines and bladder, and to regulate cardiac muscle and the muscles around blood vessels, for example. The ANS includes the sympathetic nervous system and the parasympathetic nervous system. The sympathetic nervous system is affiliated with stress and the “fight or flight response” to emergencies. Among other effects, the “fight or flight response” increases blood pressure and heart rate to increase skeletal muscle blood flow, and decreases digestion to provide the energy for “fighting or fleeing.” The parasympathetic nervous system is affiliated with relaxation and the “rest and digest response” which, among other effects, decreases blood pressure and heart rate, and increases digestion to conserve energy. The ANS maintains normal internal function and works with the somatic nervous system. Afferent neurons convey impulses towards the central nervous system (CNS), and efferent neurons convey impulses away from the CNS.